


playful

by hopesave6666



Category: Dean martin and Jerry lewis fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26664382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopesave6666/pseuds/hopesave6666
Summary: little fluffy moment between the two
Relationships: Jerry Lewis/Dean Martin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	playful

**Author's Note:**

> little something i wrote long time ago

" Please I beg you, hurry up," Jerry pawed at the older man's back, the throbbing pain in his lower back made him shift from one foot to another then twist his torso to relax his aching muscles.

  
Dean fumbled for the key then quickly unlocked the door to their hotel room. as soon as he twisted the door knob , the younger man pushed past him with apologetic peck on the check. Jerry quickly took off his dress shoes, flexed his blistered toes then dived head first to the bed.

  
" You’re sleeping with the suit on." Dean laughed at the pure bless he saw on the kid face as he squirmed on the bed just to feel the soft sheets under him.

  
"I don't wanna move right now." The younger man pulled the sheets over his head.

  
"Do you wanna get you’re suit all crumbled up? we still have another show tomorrow."Dean walked around the bed, patted his bent legs before he sat down.  
Jerry hugged one of the softest pillow he found then rested his head against it, "I don't care, they could shrink or get shredded for all I care. I'm tired."

  
Dean shook his head with a fond smile. He can’t believe the kid is almost 20 and still acts like a 7 year old boy.

  
"Your back is bothering you again boy?"

  
Jerry turned to face Dean with a pillow between his arms, he frowned when he noticed the older man wasn’t actually next to him but all the way down, sitting on the edge of the bed in the process of taking both of his shoes.

  
“A bit,” he threw his legs across Dean's lap " my feet are killing me though "

  
“Call a masseuse buddy," he pushed his skinny legs away.

  
"I thought you loved me," he tried again only for dean to get on the bed and take hold of his wrists to pin them against the bed.

  
" Wouldn’t mind little bit of respect" he tried to put his serious face on, but how could he when the kid kept looking at him with his fake scandalized face which always broke dean down. He held it together this time, fought the smile and pushed down on the slender wrists down even more.

  
"I’m what- ten years your senior and still, you demand a foot rub! I ought to teach you lesson kid"

  
Jerry eyes lit up. He loved it when they played around like that. He always prided himself as the man who can get a laugh out of his partner no matter what. Off stage was a different story. Dean wasn’t playing the straight guy anymore. Dean's antiques and games always got him on the floor giggling and squirming with anticipation, made him melt like butter in his hands, he wanted to one at least once.

  
Dean may look like serious man and he was that to an extent, sometimes he liked to fool around. Dean often roughed around with him, used his weight privilege to wrestle him to submission or carry him wherever he pleased. He also enjoyed teasing him, doing his best to leave him bright red and out of words. It’s a sight Dean didn’t mind at all.

  
"You know how I hate it when someone get on me like that," he wiggled his butt and turned his torso in a failed attempt to slip away and to test the firmness of the older man’s grip on him.

  
Dean arched an eyebrow "what! Few hours ago I saw you eat your dinner on Dick’s lap.

  
"Hey! There wasn’t any empty seats and you weren’t there, ” he paused then his lips curved in a big grin, he patted his eyes “I didn’t know you noticed that bubbe, jealous ?" He used his high voice and relaxed his arms in dean’s grip making something warm bubble in Dean’s stomach. Dean got distracted for a second there, never noticed how big Jerry's eyes were or how long and thick lashes were against his cheeks.

  
The younger man succeeded in freeing one hand out of the now slackened grip. In a blink of an eye their positions flipped and dean found himself on his back blinking at Jerry’s delighted face who is now straddling his hips, hands pressing down on his chest.

  
“I WIN.”


End file.
